Riposte/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tikki: This fencing gear really does suit you, Marinette. Marinette: Thank you, Tikki! Let's hope wielding a saber is a lot easier than finding a helmet that fits. (The helmet slips and Marinette makes a disgruntled noise.) Tikki: (giggles) Marinette: (pulls the helmet off.) I gotta ace these try-outs! D'Argencourt is the most prestigious fencing academy in all of Paris! I've only got this one shot to show them what I've got and get onto the team! Tikki: You've been reviewing the fencing rules all weekend, it's going to be great! Marinette: You're right. I'm going to make quite an impression on Adrien! (She slams the helmet down on the table, upsetting the others laid out. Marinette scrambles to catch them before they fall off, catching one on her foot.) Ah, here we go! This one should fit perfectly! Armand: I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt. As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year. (Armand stops and faces the challengers.) So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students. Marinette: (looks around) Where's Adrien? Armand: (Gestures with his arm to his students.) Get into position. (Marinette is still looking around for Adrien when one of the students approaches her.) Adrien: Seems like you're looking for someone? Marinette: Yeah, I thought Adrien was here. You know, a boy this tall (she gestures to about Adrien's height then puts her hand to her cheek.), blond, nice, super handsome? Adrien: (lifts up his helmet to reveal his face.) Thanks for the compliments! (Marinette yelps in surprise.) Adrien: I didn't know you were into fencing, Marinette. Marinette: A-Adrien! Nice to fencing, I'm totally into you! Uhh, I mean, nice to see you! Yeah, I'm totally into fencing. Adrien: (Chuckles gently and smiles.) (Marinette giggles and blushes.) Armand: Get into position! Marinette: (She awkwardly puts her helmet on, glances at Adrien, and holds her saber upright). Adrien: Bend your knees, then stretch your left foot back, turned outwards. (Marinette does so.) Perfect! (He moves to her side, putting his arm around her to have her lean forward, using his other hand to guide hers so her saber is pointing out.) Now, put your saber forward, like this. Marinette: (Blushes and giggles again.) Armand: Greet each other! (He crosses his saber arm over his chest and then snaps it out to his side in the traditional fencing greeting.) (Adrien, then Marinette, greet each other.) Armand: En garde! Prêt, allez! (The students begin fencing while D'Argencourt watches. Adrien is ready, but Marinette is standing quite still.) Adrien: (He straightens up and pushes up his helmet) Go on, Marinette. You're supposed to touch me. Marinette: (giggling) Touch you?! Yeah... (Adrien smiles and puts his helmet back down before lunging at Marinette. She dodges, striking back.) Armand: Attaque! Touche. Point! (He indicates Marinette) Continue! Marinette: (she pushes up her helmet.) Thanks! Adrien: (He also pushes his helmet up.) All I did was lunge. You've got good reflexes! (He puts his helmet down again and readies himself again) En garde! Marinette: (She puts her helmet back down and likewise gets into position.) Adrien: Prêt, allez! (Adrien and Marinette quickly fence, Marinette blocking Adrien before getting him in the chest.) Adrien: Attack, parry, riposte, counterattack. The point goes to you, Marinette. Marinette: (Once more pushes her helmet up.) I don't get it. You hit me first. Adrien: (He also pushes his helmet up.) With saber fencing, the attacker doesn't necessarily win the point even though he touched his opponent first. You took the initiative, so we say that you had priority. I can only parry or riposte, so I lose. Marinette: But everything's happening so fast, I mean, how can you know who won the point? Adrien: We don't always know for sure. That's why you can also abstain. Shall we continue? (He lowers his helmet.) (Marinette nods, then lowers her helmet and gets ready to fence, but before she can move, a shout interrupts the fencing try-outs. A figure in red fencing gear stands on the scoring box, carrying a red saber.) Kagami: Hey, you! Are you Mr. D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team. Armand: Only the best are admitted here, you knave. Kagami: And I was, everywhere I went. Armand: Part le fer! This whippersnapper has nerve! All right! I may consider your admission, shall you defeat one of my students. Kagami: (Kagami strides forward to the silent students.) Which one of you is the best combatant?! (All of the students shuffle around, looking at each other and sidling away from Adrien, who yet again lifts up his helmet.) Armand: Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry. Adrien: (smirks and lowers his helmet.) I shall, Master. (Adrien and Kagami face off, now attached to the scoring box and standing beside it. Adrien touches his saber to Kagami's shoulder, and she touches him with hers to test the box. Kagami and Adrien bow and walk apart. Adrien bends his saber blade while Kagami swings hers around. It is obvious she is very skilled.) Marinette: (Gasps and looks down at the ground.) Great. There goes any chance I had of making the team. This guy's obviously better than everyone. Student to Marinette's left: It's not over yet, he still has to beat Adrien. Armand: Prêt... allez! (Adrien and Kagami lunge at each other and both point buzzers go off at the same time.) Armand: Simultané! Par un toucher! (Adrien and Kagami return to their starting points.) Marinette: I could have sworn Adrien touched him first... Student to Marinette's left: Not sure. Anyway, you never question the referee's decision. Armand: En garde! Prêt... allez! (Again, Kagami and Adrien lunge at each other, lighting up both sides of the points box.) Armand: Uhh... Abstention! Marinette: What's happening? Student to Marinette's left: Mr D'Argencourt isn't sure who won, so he's chosen to abstain. This is a tight bout. Armand: En garde! Kagami: Wait. I request that we do it the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine. Armand: Adrien? Adrien: Fine with me. (He unplugs his body cord.) (Kagami unplugs her body cord as well, backflips, and shows off her skill with her saber more.) Marinette: (to the student on her right.) But how will we know who touched the other one first? Student on Marinette's right: By watching very closely. Armand: En garde... Prêt... allez! (Adrien and Kagami lunge each other a third time, sabers clashing. Adrien hits a post dodging her and the fight makes its way upstairs. Kagami jumps ahead up to the second level) Marinette: (amazed) Is this what fencing's all about?! Armand: (excited) Part le fer! This IS what fencing's all about! (Armand and the remaining students go to the base of the stairs. Marinette can't see over the other students, so she heads over to the other set of stairs. Meanwhile, Adrien is pinned between Kagami and the railing of the stairs.) Kagami: Is that all you can do? (Adrien uses his saber to force Kagami off him and goes further upstairs, Kagami following him. Marinette meanwhile has gotten up the first flight of stairs, while her classmates and Armand are still at the base of the other stairs.) Armand: The fateful moment has arrived! (He is trampled by his students and grunts in pain.) (Kagami and Adrien are still fencing furiously, bursting into the Library when Adrien knocks Kagami inside. They begin making a mess of the library, sending a book cart out into the hallway that nearly hits Marinette.) Armand: (Pushing his students aside.) Let me through! Move! (his students flee from the incoming book cart, which hits Armand into the wall behind him. He grunts in pain again.) (In the library, Kagami and Adrien are still fencing, with only Marinette to watch. Kagami and Adrien move back from each other.) Kagami: Let's finish this off! (She and Adrien once more lunge at each other, blades clashing until both sabers seemingly touch the other at the same time. Kagami steps aside and turns to Marinette.) Kagami: Who got the first hit?! Who?! Marinette: Uhhh, I...! Armand: (He appears on the floor as he crawls up the stairs.) Who touched first? Tell us now! Marinette: I don't know! I think... (She looks between Kagami and Adrien. Nervous and uncertain, Marinette can't decide who won but makes a choice under pressure.)... It was... Adrien? Armand: (Suddenly springs to his feet.) Ah-ha, wonderful! This victory is an honor to D'Argencourt Academy! Kagami: (She sighs in defeat, then walks up to Adrien, offering her hand for a shake, which Adrien takes. Kagami calmly walks out of the room.) Adrien: (Removes his helmet.) Are you sure, Marinette? Marinette: Uh, um... Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, it looked like it was you, but it went so fast. Adrien: (to Armand.) I think he touched me first. Armand: The referee has the last word. (Adrien looks put-out by this and goes after Kagami, who is in the middle of leaving the school. She stabs her saber into the ground and leaves it, striding out of the school.) Hawk Moth: A champion whose victory has been stolen... Crushing defeat is the ideal steel with which to form a blade of revenge. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, towards this spite and petulance, and evilize that fencer! (The akuma flies out of his window into Paris.) Adrien: I'm going to offer him a decisive match. (He goes running after Kagami, grabbing her saber from the ground as he goes. Kagami is about to get into her car when Adrien catches up to her) Hey! Wait! Your saber! (Kagami throws her glove into the car and removes her helmet, turning to look at Adrien expectantly. As she does so, Marinette runs up to the school entrance.) Adrien: (Momentarily stunned by her appearance.) Let's do a... decisive match? (As he speaks, he notices Kagami's ring.) Kagami: What's the point? You won. There's no such thing as a second chance in my family. Goodbye. (She gets into her car, which drives off.) Adrien: H-Hey! What's your name?! Tikki: You might have a chance on the fencing team after all! Adrien: (He gets into his car where the Gorilla is waiting and points) Follow that car! (Marinette watches the car drive off and sees the akuma flying past) Marinette: (horrified gasp.) An akuma! (she runs after it, ducking into the metro station to transform.) Better capture it before it turns someone into a villain! Tikki: At your service, Marinette! Marinette: Quick! Adrien is in danger! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) (Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get out of the Métro quickly.) Kagami's mother's: (Voicemail) I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message. (Beep!) Kagami: Mother, you thought I was good enough, but... I lost. I won't be joining the D'Argencourt Academy. (she hangs up and sits back in her seat. The akuma flies into her ring.) Hawk Moth: Riposte! I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you a second chance to prove that you are the best fencer of all, but in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Kagami: On my honor, Hawk Moth, I shall be victorious! (She transforms into Ripsote, slicing open a new sun roof into her car and leaving.) (Adrien is skimming through logos on his phone, stopping when he sees the one on Kagami's ring.) Adrien: She's the only daughter belonging to a family of prestigious fencers. Her mother and grandfather were both world champions. I've read about them before! She and her mother just moved to Paris! How incredible! (Riposte comes spinning out of the sky, cutting Adrien's car in half, launching Adrien out of his seat. She stands atop the back half of the car.) Riposte: I'm taking you up on your offer of a decisive match! Adrien: I- I can't fight you like this! You're not... yourself. Riposte: Fight! Hawk Moth: Halt, Riposte! You make seek your revenge, but only after you take hold of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous first. Riposte: Understood, Hawk Moth. (Adrien tries to flee but Riposte blocks him.) Riposte: Where do you think you're going? Stay there. Nice and patiently. (Adrien flinches back from her, and Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around Riposte's blade) Ladybug: How'd you like to start a duel with me? (She tugs on her yo-yo to disarm Riposte, but her yo-yo slips off the blade, surprising Ladybug.) It's merged with her hand. (Riposte strikes at Adrien and Ladybug, cutting a poster display apart.) Riposte: Give me a moment, Adrien. I must finish her off, first! But don't worry- I haven't forgotten about you! I won't be long. (Riposte lunges at Ladybug and rapidly attacks her. Ladybug gasps and defends herself with her yo-yo.) Adrien: Don't let her close in on you! Fight back! (Adrien throws Kagami's saber to Ladybug) Ladybug: Thank you, but now get out of here. She doesn't deserve you. (She moves in to attack Riposte, but is knocked flat on her back) Adrien: Watch out Ladybug! (He dives at her and they roll out of danger right before Riposte could skewer Ladybug.) Ouch! (Adrien holds his hurt ankle.) Ladybug: Are you hurt? Adrien: I'm fine. Ladybug: I need to get you as far away from that girl as possible. Adrien: Sounds like a plan. (Ladybug throws her yo-yo around a chimney stack and pulls Adrien close to her. They both smile sheepishly at each other. Meanwhile, Riposte manages to get her bladed arm out of the road. She lunges at them, but Ladybug carries them away. She picks up Adrien once landed and sets him down out of sight behind the chimneys.) Ladybug: What kind of fencing was that? Adrien: Nothing like I've ever seen before. Ladybug: It's going to be hard for me to fight and protect you at the same time. (Ladybug attempts to call Cat Noir) Ladybug: Where are you, Cat Noir? Adrien: Maybe he's busy? (He thinks for a minute and he shrugs his shoulders ''(Riposte slices up their hiding spot.) Riposte: Allow me to explain the rules to you- you're not allowed to call it quits at any time! Adrien is mine! I will defeat you. Both of you! I am the best fencer! Adrien: Nobody's denying that. My friend Marinette made a bad call earlier. Ladybug: He's right. Referee errors can happen in fencing. You don't have to get so bent out of shape about it. Riposte: (growls angrily and glares at them.) Adrien: I'm sure Marinette wasn't trying to humiliate you. Ladybug: (offended) Of course not! Adrien: Uhh... (looks at her questioningly.) Ladybug: (Laughs nervously.) I mean, I'm sure that was the case. Riposte: It's too late! The damage has been done! This time, I shall be the referee! (She lunges.) Ladybug: Stay back, Adrien. (She, too, lunches forward to engage Riposte in battle.) (Adrien limps away, his twisted ankle acting up. He moves to hide behind a second chimney stack. Meanwhile, Riposte and Ladybug are still fighting. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around a third cluster of chimneys and pulls the rubble onto Riposte.) Plagg: You're sure taking some risks today. Adrien: Don't really have a choice do I? Ladybug needs me. (Adrien attempts to transform but is interrupted by Ladybug's voice.) Adrien: Plagg, c-! Ladybug: Adrien you okay? (She leans around the chimney.) Adrien: Uhh, yeah, and you? Ladybug: I'll feel better once your safe, far away from that girl. Come on, let's go. (Ladybug swings her yo-yo and pulls Adrien close and the two share a blushing smile and the two swing off. Meanwhile, Riposte frees herself) Ladybug: Akuma alert! You must leave now! Evacuate the premesis calmly! Officer Roger: This way ladies and gentlemen. (He begins to direct citizens away.) Announcement: Akuma Alert. Ladybug and Cat Noir are expected to handle this emergency swiftly. All visitors kindly vacate the premises very calmly. Thank you. Ladybug: A safe place, a safe place... There! (Cut to Adrien now laying inside the sarcophagus display) Ladybug: I'm sorry, but at least you'll be safe in here! (She begins closing the lid.) Adrien: (Grabs the lid.) Please be careful, Ladybug. Ladybug: Oh... I'll be fine. Thank you, and you stay out of harm's way, okay? (She closes the lid and places a kiss to it.) (Riposte approaches quickly and slices off the top of the Pyramid, jumping into the Museum to find Ladybug waiting for her.) Riposte: Where did you hide Adrien?! Ladybug: You actually think I'd tell you? This is just between you and me, Riposte! Riposte: You can't cut it? Fine. I'm going to defeat you and take your Miraculous! Then I'll go and find him! Ladybug: I won't let you lay a hand on him! (Ladybug and Riposte lunge at each other.) Adrien: It's time we went and joined Ladybug. Plagg: Didn't you hear what she said? She said to wait here! You can't disobey her! Adrien: I've gotta help her! Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir while still inside the sarcophagus in a flash of green light. Cat Noir opens the sarcophagus display, peeks around, gets out, and closes the lid. He begins running, only for his ankle to act up again) (Ladybug and Riposte are still fighting and Ladybug falls to the ground, Kagami's saber lodging itself in a painting and Riposte goes to attack ladybug, only to be blocked by Cat Noir's staff.) Riposte: Cat Noir! Cat Noir: A fencing tournament at the Louvre? How come I wasn't invited? Ladybug: (She gets to her feet and pulls Kagami's saber out of the painting) Let me guess: you were late because you were at the groomers again? Cat Noir: I was preening myself, M'lady. You know how long it takes cats to get ready. (He and Ladybug begin to attack Riposte, who can only defend and is knocked into a wall. She finds herself a the end of Cat Noir's staff and the saber.) Ladybug: Checkmate, Riposte! Riposte: You've got the wrong sport, Ladybug! I think you mean: attaque toi! (She slams into Cat Noir, knocking him back and making his injured ankle act up) Ladybug: (Turns to him) You okay, Cat Noir? (Riposte takes advantage of her distraction and attacks Ladybug, which then sends her to fly out of the room. Riposte then stabs an alarm button with her blade, bringing a gate down between them and Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Ladybug! Riposte: Ready to lose, Ladybug? (She again engages Ladybug in a fight, forcing her downstairs.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses Cataclysm on the bars, rusting them and allowing himself to get through. Cat Noir limps after Ladybug and Riposte.) (Riposte sends Ladybug flying onto her back in the exhibit and Kagami's saber falls out of her reach. Ladybug looks at the sarcophagus, which clues Riposte into where Ladybug hid Adrien.) Riposte: Of course. (She jumps around near the ceiling of the room until she reaches the sarcophagus) The hour of revenge has struck! Ladybug: No! (Riposte slices apart the sarcophagus, which is quite empty to the surprise of Ladybug and Riposte. Ladybug gets to her feet and uses the same trick with the alarm button Riposte did to trap Cat Noir before. Cat Noir slides down into the room with Ladybug.) Ladybug: He's gone! Cat Noir: (flustered) Uhh, who? Ladybug: Riposte is trying to get revenge on Adrien Agreste! I hid him inside the sarcophagus! Cat Noir: Maybe he was feeling a little... claws-trophobic? Ladybug: (stares at him, speechlessly.) Riposte: Let's look for him together, Ladybug- and finish this match! (She cuts apart the bars and nearly hits Ladybug.) Ladybug: Grr! Lucky Charm! (A radiator falls down into her hands.) A radiator? Cat Noir: Great. That should really heat things up. Ladybug: Hmph. (Ladybug's eyes alight on Riposte's sword.) The akuma has to be in her sword! Cat Noir: Then why don't we get to the point? Ladybug: (She gives a small laugh.) (Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Riposte begin attacking Ladybug blocking Riposte's blade with the radiator.) Cat Noir: Grrr, she's too quick! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm visualization alights on Cat Noir's tail, Riposte's sword arm, and the radiator) Ladybug: I need your belt, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Get ready! (He removes his belt as he and Ladybug rush Riposte again.) En garde! (As he throws her the belt, she throws him the radiator, which he then holds out so Riposte runs it through. Ladybug hooks Cat Noir's belt around the guard of Riposte's sword.) Ladybug: Prêt...! Ladybug and Cat Noir: Allez! (They both pull back and yank Riposte's sword to the side, snapping it and knocking her back. The akuma flies out.) Ladybug: (As she runs her finger down the middle of her yo-yo.) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. (She spins her yo-yo and throws it at the akuma.) Time to de-evilize! (The akuma is captured) Gotcha! (She releases the purified akuma.) Bye-bye, little butterfly! (Ladybug throws the radiator into the air.) Miraculous Ladybug!'' (The Miraculous Ladybug ladybugs repair all the damage done and Riposte turns back into Kagami.) Kagami: What happened? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's ring bleeps) Cat Noir: Gotta go. Have a vet's appointment to get to. Take care of the young lady, will you? (He runs out of sight.) Ladybug: (approaches Kagami and kneels in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder) Everything's okay. (Kagami sighs and stares at Ladybug in awe.) Cat Noir: (Hastily ducks out of sight behind a cat statue and whispers) Claws in. Plagg: (Wriggling around in Adrien's hand) Ohhhh... All this sport has made me hungryyyyy. Adrien: Later. Shh! (He watches Ladybug and Kagami approach.) Ladybug: You go on. I have to find someone. Kagami: Thanks. (She leaves.) Ladybug: Where could he have gone? Adrien: (Steps out into sight.) Ladybug? Ladybug: (Sighs in relief.) There you are! Adrien: Yeah, I'm sorry. I figured it would be better to escape before Riposte came along. Besides, I... (He scratches the back of his head awkwardly) ... hate to be locked up. (He looks at her sheepishly) Ladybug: (gasps) I'm so sorry! You did the right thing. (She shakes her head in shame) Adrien: (He moves as if to say something, then seemingly opts to say something else.) S-so, uh... So Cat Noir finally turned up, huh? Ladybug: Yes, thankfully! Between you and me, he's much better at fencing! (She mimes fencing.) Adrien: (chuckles) And... Riposte? Ladybug: The girl is safe. (Her earrings beep.) Oh no! I'm about to change back! (She glances between Adrien and Kagami's saber, then resigns herself and points to it) You should be the one to return that. (Adrien walks up to the saber and picks it up, then looks back at Ladybug, who stops to look at him.) Ladybug: Bug out! (She smiles and waves before departing.) (Adrien smiles after her, then blows her a kiss.) (Kagami is walking away from the Pyramid.) Announcement: The Akuma Alert has been called off. The Louvre will soon be opening. Thank you for your cooperation. Kagami: (she calls her chauffeur.) I'm at the Louvre. Come when you can. (She hangs up) Adrien: Excuse me? (Kagami jumps and gasps, turning around to see Adrien walking up, holding her saber) Kagami: Listen, I- (she sighs.) (Kagami and Adrien stand around awkwardly.) Adrien and Kagami: I'm sorry. (Kagami bows respectfully as she speaks,) Adrien: (holding out Kagami's saber with both hands) Perhaps you'll agree to take this back now? Kagami: (she goes to grab her saber, then turns away, clutching her hands to her chest.) No, I lost. You keep it. Adrien: I personally think the point was yours. Kagami: That's not what your friend saw. Adrien: Marinette can get flustered easily. She's kind and means well. She'd never cheat. Today was her first-ever experience with fencing. Kagami: (she looks surprised for a moment, then smiles.) You like her a lot, huh? Adrien: Marinette? Yeah, of course! She's a very good friend, and you'll really like her too, once you get to know her. (The camera cuts to Marinette, who is watching their conversation from behind a display, ducks out of sight) Marinette (Disappointed) "A very good friend", huh? Tikki: That sounds like a good start to me! Adrien: Please, take it. (He again holds out Kagami's saber to her.) Kagami: (She glances between Adrien and her saber for a moment before taking it back) I'll be happy to get to know your friend Marinette! (She and Adrien bow to each other. She and Adrien look at each other for a moment before Adrien holds out his hand.) Adrien: My name's Adrien. What's yours? Kagami: Kagami. (She takes Adrien's proffered hand and shakes it, then walks to her car. She looks back at Adrien.) Get ready for that decisive match! Adrien: I can't wait, Kagami. (Kagami nods in reply and gets in her car, which drives off. Adrien watches it go, and the camera cuts back to Marinette, who has sunk to the ground.) Tikki: At least you know how much Adrien values your friendship. Marinette: (slumps) I know! Great, so he likes me. But I don't want him to just like me! I mean- I do, but, you know- I want him to LIIIIIIKE me! (she hugs herself.) (While Marinette is rambling, Adrien's driver pulls up and he leaves.) Tikki: In that case, you might have to work on your fencing! Marinette: (She laughs and points her finger at Tikki like a saber.) On your guard, Tikki! (She and Tikki pretend to fence with Marinette's finger and Tikki's whole arm and continue laughing.) es:Riposte/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts